User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Piston-y Problem
Plot While having fun with her new friends, Hilary takes Jackson and Jordan to Axle City where they helped Blaze and AJ find Starla's lost piston before Crusher. Trivia *This is Jackson and Jordan's first appearances Songs #Let's Go Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Dusan Brown as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad #Angelina Wahler as Gabby #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #James Patrick Stuart as Zeg #Alexander Polinsky as Darington #Kate Higgins as Starla # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary pacing back and forth.) *Hilary: "I hope my new friends come here, Kipper. It's been like a day or two since my new friends moved into my neighbourhood." (The doorbell rings.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"They're here." (She raced to the door and find her new friends, Jackson and Jordan.) *Both: "Hi Hilary." *Hilary: "Jackson and Jordan, Hello! Come on in." (They went inside.) *Hilary: "Follow me to my room." (They raced up the stairs to Hilary's bedroom.) *All: "Whoa! Wow!" *Jackson: "Whoa! Your room looks as great as ours. We're paired together in one." *Jordan: "What's that dangling on your neck, Hilary." *Hilary: "Oh! It's a special necklace that my friends gave me so I can visit them anytime I want. I hope they're doing okay. Hmm. Maybe we should ask the Magic Water. Follow me." (They followed Hilary outside to a pond in the backyard.) *Hilary: "This is the Magic Water. It helps to check on everything in Axle City." (Kipper gave Hilary a four-leaf-clover.) *Hilary: "Thanks Kipper. Good morning, Magic Water. Tell us. Is everyone doing okay in Axle City." (She blows the clover and it lands in the water and it ripples.) *All: "What is it. What does it show." (The water shows scenes of trucks driving through Axle City.) *Hilary: "Yep. Everything's doing fine. Right guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa! Of course." *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi Hilary. Hi Jackson. Hi Jordan." *Hilary: "You Guys know Jackson and Jordan." *AJ: "Of course. You told us the time that you went on your first adventure." *Jackson: "Oh Guys." *Jordan: "It's so great to see you." *Hilary: "So. Ready for an adventure?" *All: "Yeah!" *AJ: "Then. Let's Go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Ready to go." *All: "Yeah!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "Um. What wish." *AJ: "You know. When you wished you wanted to meet new friends and you got magically transported to Axle City." *Hilary: "What do I have to say when I go to Axle City." *AJ: "All you have to do is say this special chant." (AJ whispers at Hilary to what she has to say. Jackson and Jordan looked confused.) *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, they arrived in the Monster Dome.) (In a magic sparkle, they made it back home to Hilary's home.) *Jackson: "That was fun." *Jordan: "It's such a shame our first adventure is over." *Hilary: "I wonder where Blaze and AJ could be." *Blaze: "Looking for someone." *Jackson: "Guys!" *Jordan: "Hello." *Hilary: "It's so great you guys came." *Jackson: "Home sweet home. Right, Jordan." *Jordan: "Exactly." (Song: It's Good To Be Home.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Am I ever glad we helped Starla get her piston back." *Jackson: "Well. Jordan and I have to get home pretty soon." *Jordan: "Yeah. But we'll see you guys again, right." *Hilary: "Of course. We'll see them anyday or everyday. And you'll be glad to come to Axle City anytime you want." *All: "Yeah! Whoo-Hoo!" *Blaze: "I'm glad Jackson and Jordan came along with us Hilary." *AJ: "I'm glad that they can come visit us anytime." *Hilary: "I love you, guys." (Song: I Love You.) * (Song ends. A car beeps just a mile away.) *AJ: "I wonder who that could be." (Jackson and Jordan raced and looked over the gate.) *Jackson: "Our mom's here, Jordan." *Jordan: "We have to go. Bye guys." *All: "Bye Jackson and Jordan. Nice meeting you." *Hilary: "Am I ever glad Jackson and Jordan went on an adventure with me and my special friends. Can you believe it, guys? Guys?" (She found Blaze and AJ on the bench, they've changed back into dolls.) *Hilary: "You Guys were the best friends a girl could ever have, guys." (She walked away and the Blaze and AJ dolls magically winked.) Category:Blog posts